<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poems to Fly and Cry to by Illiterate Queen (glorious_abyss)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374668">Poems to Fly and Cry to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_abyss/pseuds/Illiterate%20Queen'>Illiterate Queen (glorious_abyss)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Multi, Poetry, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_abyss/pseuds/Illiterate%20Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems for Haikyuu!! Angst Week 2020. Any pairing you want honestly I want all of you to suffer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru - Relationship, Tsukishima Akiteru &amp; Tsukishima Kei, tsukishima kei - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!! I know this is a little weird and I've never published fanfiction poetry before BUT I don't have time to write a full length fic and I'm angsty so I knew I had to participate. These poems are meant to be ambiguous unless I state otherwise!! Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Can I sleep in your bed?</p><p>Can I lay on your floor?</p><p>Can I cower and moan</p><p>while you watch from the gym's door?</p><p> </p><p>Is it okay if I don’t make it?</p><p>Is it fine if I can’t fly?</p><p>Does it mean a single thing</p><p>if I say, “at least we tried”?</p><p> </p><p>Do I have to jump towards every dream?</p><p>Does any of this matter?</p><p>When we rolled the net from right to left,</p><p>did your heart feel something shatter?</p><p> </p><p>It’s alright, you know, to give this up</p><p>if you think this game is tough.</p><p>But when the ball touches our hands</p><p>I feel all of your trust.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day One: KageHina Unrequited Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re like</p><p>English in Japan, and </p><p>you know I can’t comprehend </p><p>English. All I understand is volleyball, </p><p>so I guess by extension all I know is you.</p><p>I envy the ball; I want to be the one you hit,</p><p>the one you hold, the one you throw, the one you </p><p>look forward to at the end of the day. Okay,</p><p>maybe not hit and throw, but I want you </p><p>to touch me, like I can be something</p><p>more than just “another player”.</p><p>Actually, I’m asking for your</p><p>permission. Can I be the</p><p>one to touch you?</p><p> </p><p>(No, I'm not joking. Hey, why would I play around like that? Whatever, just forget it.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Two: Oikawa; "Was I Ever Enough?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘E’ is for energy, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excitement, and exertion,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough and exceptional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘N’ is for Nationals,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nets and ‘nice receives’,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next and near-victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘O’ is for ‘ouch’,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out and ‘on the bench’,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh no’ and obedience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘U’ is for Ushijima,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugly and unwanted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unattainable and unique.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘G’ is for godly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘God dammit’ and goner,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Get out’ and ‘go-to player’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘H’ is for heart-swell,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heartbreak and height,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horror and hopelessness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So at the end of the day, with this being said, was I ever enough?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3; Tsukishima Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I was young, my brother’s hands were gold.</p><p>He’d keep the ball, mid-air, and spike it down.</p><p>And then I grew until I became bold</p><p>enough to see he never owned his crown.</p><p>I locked myself inside my room and cried,</p><p>for that was not the brother I had known.</p><p>My brother’s life was a falsified pride,</p><p>and since we’re kin, I have it in my bones.</p><p>This volleyed betrayal, tossed back and forth</p><p>between me and my brother led to bouts.</p><p>He set me down a prideful, petty course</p><p>because I refuse to be some damnedmouse.</p><p>I don’t care how I do it or with who;</p><p>one day I’ll show my brother how I rue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>